Keeping Up With The Hyuugas
by The Hopeless Wanderlust
Summary: Adapted from ‘Keeping up with the Kardashians’ a reality TV show. Ever wonder how a stinking rich actor Natsume lives with his beautiful actress/freelancer wife, kids and a hot genius cousin Hijiri before? Welcome to the Hyuuga Family, readers. 10# GA


**SUMMARY OF STORY: Adapted from 'Keeping up with the Kardashians' a reality TV show. Ever wonder how a stinking rich actor Natsume lives with his beautiful actress/freelancer wife, kids and a hot genius cousin Hijiri before? Welcome to the Hyuuga Family, readers…**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE EXCEPT THE STORY.**

**Please note that EVERY CHAPTER DOESN'T RELATE TO ONE ANOTHER. It could be in any genre, MOSTLY HUMOR BASED. Suggestions for the plot/topic for next chapter would gladly be accepted here. Do let me hire (**_**for free of course**_**)**_**, **_**your Own Characters (OC) for them to appear randomly with different role in this story per chapter.**

**This would be the most challenging story ever written! Do not expect often updates because this is a one-shot per chapter story. **

**Summary: Youichi received a check from his aunt for his 17th birthday. How would he spend it? Mrs. Hyuuga Mikan doesn't like the sound of 'Face of Silver'. "Don't you dare You-chan!"**

**--**

**Keeping Up With The Hyuugas**

**Act 1: Face of silver, heart of gold**

_**Sarah Patrick**_

**--**

"Whoa," gawked a gorgeous blond haired guy as his shiny purple eyes stared intently at the check paper in Youichi's hand. Tamaki Souh crouched down behind his two friends who were sitting on the bench. His hand itched to reach for it but Akira Mihawa slapped his hand away and snatched it away instead.

"WHOA!" gasped Akira, more passionately than Tamaki did. He rubbed his emerald eyes and gave a slight punch on his brown haired head. "This – is – a - sin," he muttered in disbelief.

Hijiri Youichi merely rolled his olive eyes at his two best friends and glanced away impassive.

"Can you two just shut up?" he snapped with a click on his tongue. He received a check from his aunt who was also Natsume's mother, for his seventeenth birthday by mail. He doesn't like the idea of his two friends wowing so loudly in the park, attracting attentions from the opposite sex who would never let their gazes to wonder away once they passed the three attractive boys.

A Blondie gave him a flirtatious flying kiss when he accidentally met her gaze. Youichi could only shiver in disgust.

"Give it back," he spat in a dead tone as he swiftly took the check off Akira's hand. Tamaki took a seat beside him and gave him a wide grin.

"So," he began as he nudged his elbow playfully on Yoiuchi's rib. "What are you going to do with that seventeen grand?"

"Pub? Ladies? Rides?" suggested Akira in one breath as he too was eager to know. Youichi blew raspberry and leaned forward in his seat.

"Well," his voice trailed as a smirk played on his lips. "I was thinking…" his olive eyes glinted in amused. "…that I would want to do some piercings… erm, a few at the end of my eyebrow here…" he gave his eyebrow a rub. "…and one here…" he gave a tap at the bottom corner of his lips, "…and a few more above my ear lobes, both side that is…." His smirk got wider as he saw his two friends stared at him with horror, "…and the remaining of the money, I shall donate it to the charity," he finished it with a shrug, pokerfaced.

There was only silence after that. The three friends went quiet, especially Akira and Tamaki who were both stunned to know that their friend was so generous to donate such a large sum for charity.

"Ano, Youichi," began Tamaki uncertain. He bit his lips as he tapped constantly on his chin.

"What?" retorted the latter dully. To his surprise, even Akira was reading Tamaki's mind. He too was hesitating to voice out their thoughts.

"What?" he repeated as he threw both of them a sharp glare.

"We –umm, were wondering…" began Akira as he started to fidget. Tamaki nodded his head constantly, prompting Akira to continue. Akira could only send him angry vibes which signaled, 'Coward' at the Blond, causing him to pout in dismay for being one. "…about your cousin's wife, Mrs. Hyuuga, doesn't she tell you not to get anymore piercing after you got one last time?"

"Pfft, that Mikan is not my mom… and besides," Youichi took his mobile out and dialed a number. He paused a moment before he began to speak again, "Um, Natsume-nii?"

"Dog," cursed Tamaki under his breath as Akira spat, "Smart arse,"

They rolled their eyes in disgust at Youichi's _brilliant_ idea in asking permission from Natsume. If Youichi got his approval, Mikan would at least let him go and started to scold Natsume instead of him. Oh, don't underestimate the rage of a wife, especially if her name was Sakura…err, Hyuuga Mikan.

"Thanks nii-chan," said Youichi gladly and he ended the call. "He approved it," announced Youichi at his two buddies.

"Oh, oh, don't forget to tape us what would happened to Mr. Hyuuga okay?" squeaked Tamaki in excitement.

"I'll post it in Youtube, that video going to be a big hit!" Akira punched a fist to the air.

"Tsk, whatever," Youichi retorted and stood up, "I'm going to the shop now, wanna join me?"

Akira and Tamaki both had a wide smug on their faces.

"Sure," they answered in unison and both of them began to chatter away, sharing their ideas on how Mikan would 'kill' Natsume for allowing Youichi to get more piercing. Youichi merely smile upon hearing.

That would be a nice change of scenes to see that Natsume would get some scolding from the hot-headed brunette. Youichi has always been the one to be nagged by her. But, he couldn't help to feel sorry for Natsume though…

'_Sorry, Natsume-nii…'_

-

-

A loud crash of Chinas echoed the huge mansion belonged to the Hyuuga.

In the middle of the hall, a gorgeous brunette was staring wide-eyed at Youichi as her jaw dropped in dismay. Youichi's face was flashing with silver rings and studs.

"HIJIRI YOUICHI!" screamed Hyuuga Mikan with her piercing scream. The woman stormed toward the teenager, a frown was on her face.

"What have you done to your face?! It's hideous! Didn't I tell you not--" began Mikan as she started to scold him but Youichi merely rolled his eyes and walked away as he muttered, "Mikan-nee-chan, Natsume-nii said that I could get them."

"Oh, he did?!" spat Mikan as she threw a nasty glare at the dining room as Natsume choked on his evening tea. He carefully placed the Gennori cup on the soccer, folded his newspaper and stood up in silent.

"Bring my car keys, Arata," said Natsume coolly as he took his coat and trying to hide from his wife's death stare behind the walls.

"Umm, sir…? The keys are with your wife," said one of his maids, Arata Akira. Natsume froze on his ground as fear washed over him. A jingle of the keys rang aloud in the halls. Natsume's crimson eyes met the eyes of the raging demon. He gulped in difficulty.

"Oh, honey…" sang Mikan in an eerie melody, eyeing him maliciously. Though his face remained stoic, but his eyes were naked with terror. He greeted her with a wave of his hand.

"H-Hey b-baby…" his voice cracked. A twin--a girl and a boy, at the age of six and a little girl at the age of four came peeking down the stairs.

"Uh-oh, daddy's in trouble."

**--**

**Act 01: Face of Silver, Heart of Gold**

**The End**

**--**

**I hope you like it. That's one-shot chapter one for you. I did warn you about the OOC and they are all adults in this story. I hope the OOCness are forgivable coz they are… adults, right? –Sweat drop-**

**Oh, review! Don't forget to write about your OC or write out any suggestions for another one-shot chapter.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**--Sarah Patrick**

**-**

**cute18386's OC: Akira Mihawa, Youichi's best friend, 17**

**Anime/Manga Ouran High School Host Club's character: Tamaki Souh, Youichi's best friends, 17**

**My OC: Hikaru Hyuuga, Natsume's mother/ Youichi's aunt, 58; Arata Akira, Natsume's maid.**

**-**

_**Edited by The Hopeless Wanderlust 2010-02-09.**_


End file.
